To Hold You Forever
by Serendicity
Summary: [Takes place after the events in Xenosaga III] Shion and the others continue their search. Along the way, will Shion find something else she thought she had lost forever? [chaosxShion, mild spoilers]


Rating: T (could possibly go up…)

Authoress: Rei-chan (reicherufumetsu)

Pairing: chaosxShion

A/N: This is my very first Xenosaga fanfiction! I actually wrote this months ago and I guess I just didn't think it was good enough to put up on There was also supposed to be "another" part to this, but it actually works out with the way it is now. I would like to finish the second part but I have sooooo many other things to do first. Cosplay, school, life, birthday presents, etc… Well, I guess my determination depends on the kind of reviews I get ;D This fanfic also contains slight spoilers for the ending of Xenosaga Episode III, so be warned. I've also replaced Allen with MOMO because she's cooler XD And I thought it would be cute to have her tag along with Jr. So without further ado, here is the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Start: Shion's POV ("x" marks end) 

It's been nearly a year since that day. Everyone on the Elsa has been acting the same as usual, putting on cheerful smiles as though nothing ever happened. But the truth was, we were now three comrades short. They weren't just comrades, they were our close friends… KOS-MOS, my brother Jin, and… chaos… All three of them left a particular emotional token that I've stored away in my heart to never be forgotten. These three have helped me through the toughest situations and always made sure I was safe. They've also helped me be the person I am today, and for that I am truly grateful.

For me it hasn't been the same since they've been separated from us. Even though I appear to be just fine to everyone else, it feels as though half of my heart has been taken away from me… I know they said I'd be able to make it on my own but sometimes I'm just not sure…

x

"Hey Shion!" came a voice from a familiar red-headed comrade. His voice seemed to have awoken Shion from her trance. "Hey… Is everything okay?" he said, sensing her unease.

"Yeah, everything's fine Jr.…" she responded, pushing aside her troubles for the moment. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that we were heading out. MOMO thinks there's a place not too far away that may be the place we're looking for."

"Really..?" Shion replied, emerald eyes widening slightly with hope.

"Yeah. This time the percentage of it being the real thing is even higher than the previous times, so we need to take this chance," Rubedo added.

"Oh… That's good." Shion looked to the floor. _Please let this be the one… I'm not sure how much longer I can last without seeing you…_

His cerulean eyes looked up at her in concern. "There's still hope Shion. Don't worry," he said.

The brunette smiled slightly. "You're right Jr. Thanks," she replied.

"Anytime," the redhead added, flashing her a smile before turning and heading for the control room.

Shion waited a few minutes in silence before joining the others. As they glanced her way she flashed them a small smile, though not out of complete happiness. She took a place near a window and gazed out into the stars, as if she could find at least a single thread of hope in the deep sky.

The crew was certainly not unaware of her emotional state. When she was not looking, they would gaze at her with sympathy, wishing they could find some way to relieve her pain. It was because of Shion that they have not given up the search for Lost Jerusalem.

* * *

Shion was snapped from her deep state of mind by the trembling of the floor beneath her along with the sound of alarms going off. Her head turned swiftly to the crew. "What's going on?!" she asked, fear evident in her voice. She hated to encounter problems just as they may be heading in the right direction. 

MOMO's fingers moved briskly across the keyboards. "This area appears to be unstable! I've detected a strange pocket in the radius that's causing turbulence and preventing us from moving." Jr. rushed to her side and glanced at the monitors. "So there's nothing we can do?!" he said with a troubled look.

"I'm trying…" MOMO responded, frantically trying to come up with a solution. "…It's not working… We can't do anything!" The rest of the crew now wore distressed faces. Shion glanced at them, feeling her heart sink. _'We can't give up now… Not now! How come every time I get close to you, you… just seem… further away…' _

Shion fought desperately to fight back tears, but it couldn't be helped anymore. She fell to her knees and stared into the stars with glazed eyes, which quickly began to bear tears. Their search for Lost Jerusalem had failed one too many times before, whether it had been the wrong planet or be technical difficulties. Now that this chance was most probable of being the right place, Shion wasn't ready to just let it slip away from her…

Rubedo quickly noticed Shion's tears. "I wish there was something we could do for her… She's gone through so much," he said to MOMO, who had sympathetic eyes. "I guess all we can do is wait…"

Shion closed her eyes and let her tears trail down her cheeks. _'Why is this happening… I want to see you so badly… Please… I'm praying for a miracle…' _

As she continued to sob, a sudden, blinding flash of light appeared before her eyes, which was all she saw until she last recalled…

"_Shion…"_

­

* * *

"Shion! Shion, wake up!" 

An emerald eye slowly cracked open, seeing a blurry figure hovering over her. "Nn… What…?" Shion's eyes fluttered open and she sat up on her elbows, looking around with confusion. "Why is everyone standing around me?" she asked.

"You passed out. You've been unconscious this entire time," Jr. said.

"What do you mean 'this entire time,' Jr.?" the brunette questioned.

"Oh, somehow we got out of that strange pocket. I dunno how the hell it happened, but it did," he replied, chuckling slightly.

"Really?!" Shion quickly got to her feet and looked out the windows. They appeared to be in a different place than before. Somewhere on a different planet…

"Woah, don't get up so fast! You don't want to get knocked out again," said the red-headed one.

MOMO began to speak up. "We're not really sure what happened exactly. But it appears we've been automatically warped to here. The causes can't be identified."

Shion blinked slowly. _'I wonder if… he heard me…' _Her heart began to rapidly become filled with a new hope. She had a different feeling about the situation this time… Something deep inside of her was saying that they were very close…

The Elsa crew saw Shion's true smile for the first time in a _long_ time, which gave them hope as well. "Let's get going… I have a good feeling about this," the young woman said.

Jr. nodded. "Let's not waste anytime. We're heading out!"

'_I'm coming to see you, chaos…_'

* * *

Immediately as they stepped foot onto this new planet, Shion, along with her comrades began to venture into its depths. Shion's friends never doubted her for a split second, because they could feel a miraculous aura surrounding her. After all, Shion's emotions have guided them this whole way. 

They searched for hours in silence, but never gave up. They eventually encountered an area surrounded by trees with a cleared section in the middle. This place glowed beautifully in the moonlight, the trees' white petals emitting an ethereal luminescence. A beam of moonlight pointed directly to the center of the clearing, as if something was consuming all its light. A few dismantled monuments were also placed around this clearing, other columns still in one piece.

"It's so pretty here…" Shion said, taking in the beauty of their surroundings. She knew that they should be moving on, but this place was just so alluring. After a few moments, she decided to move on and was about to turn around, until an object caught her eye. Something that she didn't see there before…

"What's…" She walked slowly toward the object, discovering it to be the silhouette of a person. "What is it, Shion?" MOMO asked.

"There's someone here…" Shion allowed herself to walk closer to see who this unknown person was. Now she could see that their skin was darkened slightly and they had… white hair… Her emerald eyes widened with recognition.

"c…chaos…?" Shion voiced quietly, still treading closer.

The person heard Shion and turned around slowly, still partly veiled by the shadows. A pair of translucent blue eyes looked in her direction and the figure stepped out into the moonlight, to reveal the identity. "Shion…" he voiced.

"Is that… really you… chaos…?" Shion's emerald eyes began to well up with tears of mixed emotions. The boy smiled. "I see you've finally found me, Shion…" One tear escaped down her cheek as she ran towards him, enclosing their distance with a tight embrace. "Oh chaos!" The brunette buried her face into chaos's shoulder and broke into emotional sobs, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"I thought… I'd never see you again………. I couldn't stand… living without you… chaos… I missed you so much!!" Shion said, choked between sobs. "Shion…" He looked down on her with loving eyes and embraced her with comfort.

Shion's comrades looked upon her with happiness. Seeing her like this made all their troubles worth while. "I'm glad that she found him, but why'd he have to make her wait so long…?" Jr. said in a sort of comical manner. MOMO smiled. "But because of that wait, it made their reunion more memorable," she said. Jr. looked to her with a surprised expression. "That's awfully symbolic coming from you, MOMO," he said. MOMO giggled lightly. "I guess I picked it up from Shion."

Shion's body was still trembling with sobs, and she loosened the strength in her knees, causing her to fall to the ground. chaos leaned down with her, pushing stray strands of chocolate-colored hair out of her face. "Shion, it's alright. There's no need to cry now…" he said softly.

"I know but… I'm crying because…. I'm so happy… to see you again…!" She sniffed once and rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her palm while smiling. chaos smiled gently back at her. "I've missed you too, Shion… It's good to see you again," he replied. She looked generally the same as the last time he saw her, besides the fact that she wore her hair completely down now. Either way, she was still as beautiful as ever.

The platinum-haired boy glanced up at the rest of his old friends, greeted with their smiles and waves. He smiled at them in response and helped Shion back up. "I think we should go back for now. I still have a lot to talk about with all of you," he said. Shion wiped at her damp eyes once again before nodding and following him to join up with the rest of the crew.

"Hey chaos! Long time no see," Jr. said in his usual easy-going tone. "It's nice to see you again too, Jr.," he replied with a calm smile.

"You have no idea how much we all missed you, chaos!" MOMO added happily. "Especially her…" she said with a smile, pointing to Shion, which caused the brunette to blush. chaos chuckled lightly at MOMO's comment. "Well let's head back. I'm sure everyone's eager to see us again," said Jr. MOMO nodded and began to walk back with Jr., while chaos waited for a moment.

Shion looked up to chaos. "Why aren't we following them…?" she asked in puzzlement. chaos smiled and leaned in close to her ear. "I'd like to talk with you in private later," he whispered, before pulling away slowly and joining up with Jr. and MOMO. A chill crept up Shion's spine from his silky voice, causing her blush to deepen. She blinked once, separating herself from the trance chaos set on her and decided she didn't want to be left behind.

* * *

x 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

-Back on the Elsa-

"You know, you've caused us quite a bit of trouble chaos!" voiced Tony, his brows furrowed.

Hammer scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uhhh don't mind him, he hasn't slept much lately…" he said.

Tony grumbled something incoherent under his breath and turned away. "Well, we have been struggling a lot lately… This whole time we weren't able to find Lost Jerusalem," said Jr. "We got really close, or thought we did, and then something weird happened and we ended up on this planet," he continued.

"Um, sorry to disappoint you all but… This planet isn't it either," replied chaos.

"Whaaat?" Jr. responded wearily, shoulders dropping in disbelief.

"So we've missed again?!" Tony exclaimed with frustration.

"Well, yes… But could sense your distress and thought you could all use a little help," said chaos, with his usual gentle smile.

"But why couldn't you have come a little sooner…" said Jr.

"I guess someone's voice finally reached out to me," he replied, glancing Shion's way. The brunette caught his glance as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Well anyways, we're just glad to have you back," Captain Matthews said. Even though their attempt to find Lost Jerusalem was unsuccessful yet again, the crew already seemed the way chaos remembered them—Happy.

Jr. walked up to chaos. "You know what you have to do now," he said with a smirk. "She's been waiting for you. Go see her." The redhead gestured to Shion and waved casually to chaos before turning away to join the rest of the crew.

chaos smiled at his friend and knew this is what he intended to do. He looked back at Shion whose eyes met with his, and headed towards her. Shion's heart head been racing with emotion and she felt as though it had abruptly stopped for a split second as chaos stood before her. His gentle curved lips formed a warm smile and his intense aquamarine eyes melted her from the inside out. "Shion…" His voice was one of the things she had never forgotten. That voice that always seemed to find a way to intervene with her dreams… The voice that turned her dreams into something more sensual and caused her to awaken with a feeling of hazed desire…

Shion blinked once, snapping herself from her trance and blushing. chaos chuckled lightly at her expression. "Is everything alright Shion?" he asked. Shion nodded bashfully, laughing lightly afterwards. "Come with me. I'd like to show you something," chaos said, leading her to the exit. Shion smiled and gladly followed the white-haired boy outside.

* * *

x 

After walking further with chaos and chatting casually, they finally arrived at a place that looked similar to the same area Shion had found chaos. The same luminescent white flowers were seen, but this time there was a pool of clear water connected to a small waterfall only about a couple feet high. The flowered trees hung over the pool and dropped their petals into the water like falling snow. There was a gap overhead in the trees surrounding the area, which gave a perfect view of the large, blue moon.

Shion's eyes gleamed in awe by the sight, her pink lips parted. "This is beautiful, chaos…" she said, entranced by the scenery. chaos gazed at Shion, her emerald eyes catching the light of the moon and the way her ivory skin glowed ethereally under the moonlight. He noticed that her wardrobe had also changed from the last time he saw her. Shion now wore a floral white dress, which was longer in the back than the front, exposing a generous amount of her soft thighs. Transparent fabric was draped over her arms, hanging off her shoulders and connected to a silver necklace. The dress really brought out her womanly beauty, chaos thought.

"You look beautiful, Shion," chaos said softly. This caused the brunette to blush and smile gently. "Thank you chaos…" she replied quietly. After a moment of silence, one of them spoke up. "I've missed you a lot…" said Shion, who turned to chaos and looked up into his eyes. "I've missed you too, Shion," the aqua-eyed male said, reaching forward and pushing Shion's hair behind her ear on one side. His touch made the brunette instantly heat up. Another minute of silence passed, and Shion closed the distance between them with a warm embrace. chaos was caught slightly off-guard by her action, but wrapped his arms around her body in turn, closing his eyes and savoring her scent.

A small sob came forth from Shion. "Shion…" chaos's voice was soft and sincere. "chaos… I just can't express how empty I've felt without you… and… to be holding you now… like this…" The fabric of chaos's shirt was again becoming soaked by Shion's tears. "I'm so sorry Shion… I never realized you were in so much pain…" he replied lowly, bringing his hand to the back of her head. "Oh chaos… I…" She lifted her head from his shoulder, her cheeks stained with wet tears. "chaos, I…"

The platinum-haired male brought a finger to her lips to prevent her from speaking further. "I know Shion, I know how you feel." The brunette's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry for not seeing before but now I know… I've always cared for you and now I'll never leave your side… I want to be with you when you're upset… To help relieve you of your pain… Shion… I love you…"

Shion's emerald eyes began to well up with tears once again. For a moment the entire universe seemed to halt as aquamarine eyes connected with emerald, and two bodies were brought together with a single kiss of sheer affection. Shion's eyes closed and tears of happiness streaked down her face as chaos deepened the kiss, pulling their bodies closer together.

Shion's hands became tangled in chaos's silky, platinum locks as his hands were pressed against her back; their mouths reciprocating pure passion while desire was becoming stronger. Heat began to overtake their bodies and neither felt the need to separate, but as reality sank in the need for oxygen became evident. Their lips remorsefully parted and left the pair gasping for air with flushed faces.

Shion returned to her place on chaos's shoulder, nuzzling her face into his warmth. chaos smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her body, never wanting to let her go. "Please don't ever leave me again chaos…" Shion whispered softly.

"Don't worry Shion… I'll always be with you."

* * *

A/N: And that's all for now! I really hope it sounded okay… Sometimes I get really emotional about what I'm writing and I'll go all out without worrying about how incredibly and sickeningly sappy it sounds… XD; I also tried to keep chaos and Shion as in-character as possible because I know how OOCness can ruin a fanfic terribly. I posted this story for all the chaosxShion supporters out there because it's an absolutely adorable pairing and they truly deserve more love. 

Also, Yuki Kajiura can be the perfect fuel for a fanfic like this XD

So with all that said, I would appreciate your reviews!


End file.
